


Фиона варит бомбы

by triskelos



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Жанр: то ли гет, то ли дженПейринг: Майкл/ФионаРейтинг: нетОбъем: 410 слов
Relationships: Fiona Glenanne/Michael Westen





	Фиона варит бомбы

Фиона варит бомбы. Стакан соды. Стакан лимонной кислоты.  


Она злится. От злости слишком резко переворачивает банку с мукой, и подол синего платья становится белым.  


Так, нужно успокоиться. Глубокий вдох. Такой же глубокий выдох. Чему там еще учили в этой дурацкой студии йоги?  


Она ставит банку с мукой на стол и хрустит пальцами. Вот бы сейчас поколотить грушу. Или Майкла. Лучше, конечно, Майкла. И без перчаток, чтобы запомнил.  


Что он о себе возомнил? Опять думает, что самый умный? Только пару дней назад явился домой с работы в таком виде, в каком она его сто лет не видела. Вроде бы ходил спаивать подозреваемого, но, похоже, подозреваемый спаивал его.  


В этом весь Майкл. Халтурщик. Потом еще ныть начал:  


\- Фи, перестань. Я еле на ногах стою… Фи, ну не надо… Фи, пожалуйста… Да, вот так…  


Как у него каждый раз получается делать вид, что она его изнасиловала?  


А теперь опять начал свою песню:  


\- Никуда не выходи, это опасно. Мы все сделаем…  


Кретин.  


Или Сэм, например. Сэм вообще намного лучше, чем груша. Его бы колотить и колотить, с утра до ночи. Только и знает, что пить пиво и вляпываться в истории со своими дамочками.  


Оба кретины. Зачем она вообще с ними связалась? Могла бы сейчас жить где-нибудь в Италии - там, где вкусная еда и красивые мужчины. И дорогие машины, перепродавать которые – сплошное удовольствие. Но нет, она все еще сидит в этом ужасном Майами – там, где толпы пенсионеров, эмигрантов и мужчин, которые думают, что они умнее всех.  


Фиона возвращается к бомбам. Так, успокоиться, отмерить муку, и заняться наконец-то маслами.  


Когда все уже почти закончено, раздается стук в дверь. Она не обращает внимания и продолжает вытирать кухонный стол. Стук повторяется. Через минуту в замке проворачивается отмычка, и Майкл осторожно заходит на кухню.  


\- Чем ты в меня хочешь бросить сначала? – смиренно спрашивает он и зажмуривается.  


Фиона лишь пожимает плечами, и убирает посуду в шкафчик. Браслеты на ее руках звенят, когда она захлопывает дверцу.  


\- Фи, все в порядке, - помолчав, говорит Майкл. – Обе девочки уже с родителями, а похитители больше не интересуются тобой. У них сейчас другие проблемы. Я просто не хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось…  


Фиона молчит.  


\- Фи…, - начинает Майкл, но осекается, увидев формы. – Черт возьми. Это что такое?  


\- Бомбы.  


\- Что?!  


\- Бомбы. Для ванной.  


\- Что?!  


\- Ничего! Идиот! Ароматерапия, мне на занятиях йогой посоветовали. Снимает напряжение.  


Майкл начинает смеяться. Даже не смеяться, а хохотать. Филона всерьез жалеет, что не потратила день на изготовление настоящей бомбы.  


\- Так чем ты предлагал в тебя бросить?  


\- Фи, нет! Не надо! Это твой любимый чайник! Фи…!  


Ароматерапия не помогает. Но вечером они обязательно испытают бомбы


End file.
